


Shameless

by fierce_cripple, lachance



Category: Archie Comics, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Autoerotic Asphyxiation, M/M, Porn With Plot, public place
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 09:34:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13714896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fierce_cripple/pseuds/fierce_cripple, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lachance/pseuds/lachance
Summary: Играть так играть.





	Shameless

**Author's Note:**

> Сайд-стори к миди ["Пустая корона"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13714965)

Джаг ему нравится, он умный, острый, едкий — и он красивый. Какая к чёртовой матери разница, какого он пола?

Арчи ему ладони кладёт куда-то на бёдра почти сразу, как Джаг целует его, придвигается ближе.

Отторжения нет.

А лучше бы было.

***

Когда Джаг говорит, что никого не пытается им заменить, что Арчи вообще первый — Арчи верит ему сразу и навсегда. 

И больше не думает об этом

***

В какой-то из дней в эти бесконечные две недели между первым поцелуем и вторым Джаг привычно приходит к нему на работу. Складывается в углу стойки ворохом слишком тонких костей, пьёт, наверное, литры кофе. И просит это несчастное печенье с предсказанием.

Арчи отмахивается:

— Возьми сам, ты же знаешь, где они.

А потом он оборачивается и видит, как Джаг гибко наклоняется над стойкой. 

Арчи изрядно изводится, прежде чем в машине, когда они остаются наедине, его срывает к чертям собачьим.

***

Если подумать, то Арчи видел достаточно предпосылок к бесстыдству Джагхеда.

***

Джаг валяется на постели Арчи и диктует ему параграфы из учебника. Краем глаза Арчи видит, как Джаг не глядя приподнимает футболку, расстёгивает ремень — мешает? — и опускает обратно.

Что.

Что Арчи вообще писал?

***

Джаг или вообще не понимает, чем провоцирует, или понимает это слишком хорошо.

Когда однажды Джаг открыл дверь перед Арчи только в полотенце, тот решил, что он точно либо провоцирует, либо издевается.

Джагхед? А что он. Впустил, поздоровался сквозь зевок, попросил сварить кофе, пока сам был занят облачением.

Одеваться, слава богу, ушёл в спальню.

***

О том, что едва сдержался, чтобы не трахнуть его на полу у двери, Арчи решает не говорить.

Пока.

Он мстительный и расскажет позже — по телефону.

***

Так он думает.

А лучшим местом оказывается кино.

Джага заводит риск быть пойманным, это Арчи понимает быстро. А вот причины — чёрт их, ему неведомы.

В тёмном полупустом кинозале Арчи расстёгивает его ширинку.

Всё становится проще и сложнее в разы, когда Арчи неслышно соскальзывает на пол и шёпотом просит развести ноги пошире.

— Иначе, — добавляет он чистосердечно, — я тут не помещаюсь.

Джаг вообще не понимает, что там на экране, хотя пялится в него, не моргая.

Сколько всего с Арчи в его присутствии происходит впервые.

Арчи не успевает ни отстраниться толком, ни губы сомкнуть, очень удивленно трогает собственную щеку. Джаг как-то судорожно тянется за платком.

И едва не кончает снова в этот момент, просто глядя на его лицо.

Не видно ничего, но он в деталях может представить как Арчи сжимает себя через ткань, ближе к головке. Джаг шипит:

— Меняемся.

Арчи смотрит так, будто уверен, что у него начались тяжёлые слуховые галлюцинации. Очень глупое лицо, видимо, иначе у Арчи абсолютно ноль идей, почему у Джага прорывается какой-то истерический смешок.

Он так счастлив.

И благословляет небеса за то, что они одни в последнем ряду.

Или себя — ведь Арчи выбрал такие билеты не случайно.

***

Позже на свету Арчи видит след от укуса у костяшки большого пальца на руке Джага — тот впился зубами, кончая. Всё ещё очень громкий.

Арчи вспоминает вечер и думает, что тот станет эталоном — гораздо позже.

Тощему Джагу между сидениями устроиться проще, чем Арчи. Арчи изо всех сил пытается не шевелиться и молчать, но он не то что даже громкий — открытый, совсем не умеет держать лицо.

Когда Джаг яйца ладонью сжимает — почти пополам сгибается. Потом так же судорожно выпрямляется, издаёт какой-то сиплый громкий выдох, Джаг быстро вскидывает вторую руку, чтобы зажать ему рот, хотя это и не требуется.

Арчи дёргается.

Джаг промахивается.

Промахивается и сжимает пальцы на горле. 

Отстраниться Джагхед даже не успевает — через мгновение ему приходится спешно учиться глотать.

***

Арчи сам не был в курсе, что ему что-то такое нравится. Но обстоятельства, место, то, что это Джаг на коленях между его разведённых ног — ладонь на горле была контрольным выстрелом.

Ночью Джаг начинает ставить эксперименты.

Сжимает пальцы, сидя у него на груди, и Арчи смотрит ошпаренными глазами.

Несколько секунд, потом приоткрывает рот, жмурится, кладёт ладони на бёдра Джага и толкает вниз, одновременно подаваясь навстречу, упираясь пятками в постель.

Джаг приподнимается на коленях, заводя руку за спину, направляя его член в себя, и Арчи готов поклясться, что Джаг нарочно прогибается так сильно.

У Арчи будто ток идёт через всё тело, прошивает от члена к горлу и обратно.

В голове мелькает судорожная картинка о том, как Джаг трахнет его, поставив на четвереньки, и да, не прекращая придушивать. От этого делается так легко и весело.

Он прежде не думал о том, что хотел бы, чтобы Джаг взял его, но почему бы и да, чёрт возьми. Почему бы и да.

Тогда ток потечёт по позвонкам, думает Арчи, толкаясь жёстче.

Джаг расцепляет пальцы и откидывается назад на вытянутых руках, запрокинув голову коротко стонет на каждом толчке, головка члена бьётся о живот.

Дышать легче и тяжелее одновременно.

Арчи разгоняется, чтобы Джаг не успевал даже воздуха набрать между короткими стонами. Играть так играть.

Позже Джаг падает ему на грудь, прижимается щекой и долго-долго гладит горло, едва ощутимо надавливает под адамовым яблоком — будто обещает и говорит спасибо.

Арчи пальцами зарывается в его волосы, но не перебирает, просто придерживает за затылок.

А потом как-то незаметно начинает водить по позвоночнику, пока Джаг давит сильнее, облизывает соски. Это всё медленно, медленно. А вот на то, чтобы войти снова, Арчи требуется одно движение бёдер — Джаг так и лежит, оседлав его, широко раздвинув ноги, растянутый и открытый.

Арчи поднимает голову, насколько может, и смотрит, смотрит, как Джаг жмурится и прогибается в спине, когда он проводит головкой по входу. Как Джаг открывает рот, охая, когда Арчи толкается.

Он переворачивается вместе с Джагом, и сразу берёт довольно жёсткий ритм.

Как его можно не хотеть — такого.

***

Арчи не задаёт лишних вопросов, но иногда всё же удивляется про себя тому, что до него у Джага не случилось никого.

Понимает. Но не удивляться не может.

От Джага искрит, фонит этой простой чувственностью, нужно только знать, куда смотреть.

Арчи — знает.

И смотрит, не отрываясь, до слепоты.


End file.
